


Halloween

by GretchenSinister



Series: GretchenSinister's Blacksand Halloween [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Halloween, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: - HALLOWEEN -The All Hallows’ Eve, remember, don’t turn off your jack-o-lanternIn which Halloween ends up being Pitch and Sandy’s anniversary.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: GretchenSinister's Blacksand Halloween [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670500
Kudos: 8
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 11/2/2014.

Certain meeting times are obvious for the protector of dreams and the king of nightmares. As long as either of them can remember, they’ve met on the equinoxes, safely meeting as long as day and night are equally balanced. When, without either of them drawing attention to the fact, they began to want to see each other more often, they met on the solstices, each giving himself over to the power of the other for those days when either light or darkness reigned supreme.

Each used the imbalance in his favor to win arguments, but nothing else. Their meetings were already as delicate as sculptures made of sugar, and neither of them wanted to upset the balance as they both had interpreted it.

Neither of them can remember if it was an equinox or a solstice that fell on a first or third-quarter moon after more years had passed, but the equally divided face suggested that they could meet twice a month now.

Neither missed any of those days, even at the height of their feuding.

But when Sandy appears at their usual meeting spot two weeks after Pitch killed him, two weeks after Sandy defeated all his nightmares, Pitch has to consider that perhaps they are not meeting solely to maintain an abstract balance. After all, he has shown up as well.

“Why are we doing this, Sandy?” he asks. “Why do we come out to fight and stargaze month after month? It doesn’t really feel like some cosmic order is being maintained, does it?”

Sandy smiles, and even though he does so in a way that Pitch knows means he’s not going to answer his question, Pitch is glad—very glad—and relieved—very relieved—to see it. Perhaps more than he should be. But then again, it’s really only Sandy and their time together that’s given him any real idea of what he should be.

And Sandy smiles at him, even though he killed him, because they are immortals, and perhaps nothing is as serious as Pitch thinks it is, or it isn’t serious in the way Pitch thinks it is.

_You are necessary_ , Sandy signs, and Pitch scoffs and looks away so Sandy can’t see him give a small smile in return.

He misses the thoughtful look on Sandy’s face then, too, but Sandy doesn’t mind, not yet.

* * *

Halloween, Pitch thinks, ought to be his night of freedom, even after what he’s done. So he’s surprised, and more than a little put out, when he notices Sandy’s cloud following him through the cities and towns, far overhead, but not as far as it would be if Sandy was simply sending dreams.

He grows reckless on suburban streets, flickering at the edges of human vision in a form memorable and human, scattering trick-or-treaters and sending them running to the next lighted doorway, laughing now as they won’t be when they find their stories all match. Sandy floats down, as Pitch knew he would.

“Can’t you let me have this?” He snaps. “It was all fun and games until I needed to get your attention.”

Sandy raises his eyebrows and gestures around. Superheroes and princesses run with werewolves and vampires; zombies trade candy with elaborate visual puns. In the houses, adults don grisly masks or put on the amazing clothes they can’t wear on any other night, just to indulge children with sugar. If this isn’t a half-and-half night, what is? And why shouldn’t Sandy be here?

“Oh,” says Pitch. “That is true, you weren’t trying to stop me. I am necessary, like you said.”

Sandy nods. And he’s going to take the freedom of this night to say a little more. _You are necessary…to me_.

“You mean—you can’t mean—you do mean?” Pitch says.

Sandy beckons Pitch closer, and Pitch doesn’t trip on an uneven spot in the road as he does so, of course not.

_Not a cosmic balance. Just ours_. Sandy signs after their first kiss. _Today’s outside any of those cosmic cycles. Wanted you to know I meant it._

Pitch laughs nervously as he holds the small hands that have bodily thrown him through the sky so many times. “Do you think…do you think there’s other ways you could show me that same thing?”

Sandy shakes his finger at Pitch. _Bold_. But he smiles widely and pats the cloud next to him. _But I suppose it’s been long enough._

And Halloween goes on, with more wonders and terrors every year.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> marypsue reblogged this from gretchensinister: #this is as sweet as candy corn and as nice as apple cider on a cold rattly night
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: This made me smile. Pitch is so dense sometimes.


End file.
